A Battle That Changed
by This Number One Prideshipper
Summary: Yami Tudor and Kaiba Rosenkreuz have a battle in the battle ground, when things just started to change...


Today was the day... He didnt want to happen... Today he has to fight his rival Seto Rosenkreuz in battle alone, he thought it was weird that he requested a battle just he and Seto, but he didn't suspect no less from Seto. '_It is a beautiful day_' Yami thought to himself as he walked to the battle area where the blood from previous battles have soaked the ground. '_Nothing grows here anymore_'. Yami thought as he bend down to pick up the sand that was still here after war... Lost in deep thought, the movement of bushes startled him as he turned with his sword in his hand, glaring crimson met piercing blue almost as if lightning connected their eyes together. "Seto Rosenkreuz..." Yami sneered.

"Yami Tudor." Seto challenged with growl as he removed his sword from its holding place and walked forward.

Yami knew what had to be done and that was it '_For my people..._' he thought. He charged at the taller man with his sword ready to strike. Seto charged forward as well, also ready to fight. They collided with the clings of their swords, they fought with swift motion and and with each attack, each was blocked by the other. Seto cut Yamis leg which Yami winced in pain but didn't fall '_I refuse to fall before him!' _Yami thought to himself with a sneer, Yami sword cut through the air till It hit Seto's arm.

Seto laughs quietly looking at his injured arm, "Not bad but not good enough!" Seto lashed at Yami who jumped back a little, dodging the attack. Yami ran towards Seto and cut through the air once more only to blocked with a 'CLINK'. They lashed at each other only to block each others attacks, the battle went on without a word until Yami charged once more at Seto, " I will end this!" The sword hit the others sword which flew out of the taller mans hand and stacked into the ground.

"Damn it." Seto said backing up from Yami and his sword until he hit the rock behind him and fell over hitting the ground with a thoud. Yami hovered over the fallen man and held his sword at the mans throat.

"Any last words before I finish you off?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah..." Seto said sighing in what sounded like defeat. "THIS ISNT OVER YET!" Seto yells, kicking Yami's feet from the ground onto him but not all the way. He took his sword into the rock in front of him and it stopped him from falling on the man below him. Yami looked at the man with a glare and said, "Bastard..." Seto laughed sat up a little bit and smirked at his view. He took his hands around Yamis neck and started to squeeze but Yami took his hand to the mans chest and punched him in the chest. Letting his throat go, he choked on his own air from the impact.

He coughed and smirked, "This isnt over Yami..." , He flips his position till he was the one on top and not Yami. Yami struggled to get out from his grip but that wasn't going to work, Yami glared at the one on top and finally giving in and said, "Well, what are you waiting for!? Finish me off then!" Seto looked at him and smirked he flipped Yami till his face was in the ground and off till his was face on facing the side. Seto restrained his hands with the rope he had brought with him and tied the other end to Yamis sword which is stuck in the rock.

Yami struggled to get free, but the rope is too tight so he stopped and continued to glare at the man in front of him. Seto leaned into Yami until he was at his ear and whispered, "No..." He moved down to Yami's neck and started to remove the collar he wore around his neck, when Yami struggled against him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU-" Yami was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, Seto kissed him deeply and softly and when Yami tried to move away from the kiss, Seto cradled his chin to keep him in place. Seto broke the kiss for air and looked at his captive. Yami panted hand which in this case loss of breath. Once Seto regained his breath he moved back down to Yami's neck and started to kiss, suck, and bite on the sensitive skin leaving a hickey on the surface of the skin.

Yami moaned as Seto continued this process until Seto started to pull off Yamis harness and Yami's shirt up and move down to one of his harden nipples and starts to suck tenderly.

"S-Se-Seto! Ah! S-Stop!" Yami stuttered the words from his moans of pleasure. A flash of red appeared on Yami's cheeks as Seto switched to the other nipple.

Seto released his nipple and reached up to kiss him once more, Then going to Yami's pants which he undid Yami's belt and for his to. Stripping Yami of this pants, shoes, belt, and even his boxers so that he was completely exposed. Smirking at his goal, he stroked Yami's member as it started to harden, Yami winced in pleasure and started to moan louder. Seto lowered his head after he made Yami hard and slowly started to suck on his member, applying pressure with his tongue, bobbing his head up down his rivals member. Yami bucked his hips into Seto for more. Moaning, he managed to get out a "Please..." for Seto to speed up. Seto on the other hand... had other plans... He stopped sucking on Yami's member and went down to the cut he left earlier and started to kiss, lick the wound. Yami was arched from the rock from the pleasure building within him.

Once he was done with the wound, He spread Yami's legs and set his own member at his entrance, without warning he thrusted in hard, Hearing Yami scream in pleasure made him go faster. In and out... In and out.

Yami was arched off the rock bucking his hips into Seto, Seto removed his shirt and started searching for spot for ultimate pleasure. He knew when he found it when Yami screamed "SETO!" and repeatedly hitting that same spot everytime.

Yami's thoughts started to blur and he couldn't think anymore. "SETO I-I'M C-COMING!" Yami screamed.

Seto looked up and captured Yami's lips as he came on Yami and himself, He came shortly afterwards.

Seto cut Yami loose and Yami cuddled into him as they wrap themselves in their capes for warmth. Yami looked up at his rival/lover and rested his head on Seto's chest and soon fell asleep and so as for Seto Rosenkreuz himself.

~END 3


End file.
